DESTINADOS (2)
by abriltatianadeb
Summary: me jaquearon la otra cuenta-una misión salvar la tierra de los humanos el amor sera la clave, musica, enredos, peleas, celos entre otros, se conocen pero a la ves no -by:RUSSE CAP 5 UP!MUNDO PARALELO nuevos caps
1. Chapter 1

"Destinados": misión

Paséis, me alegro que a veis venido niñas, os a llamaros aquí para encargarle su primera misión…-dijo faragonda dando un gran pausa- como sabéis magix no es el único planeta en el universo y me alegro que las princesas de vuestro reinos estén presentes-

El gusto es de nosotras Srta. Faragonda-contesto la colorada

Como sabrán ustedes no son como las demás hadas de alfea, es por eso que os encargue esta misión, la corte a decidido que la tierra debe ser…-no termino de decir

Cancelada-dijo una mujer ya no muy mayor

Srta. Griffin!-dijeron las 6 jóvenes presentes

Gracias Griffin-contesto faragonda

¿Qué quiere decir con que será cancelado?-pregunto tecna

La tierra seria olvidada en el universo mágico, la tierra ya no posee la magia que se necesita para poder estar en ella-dijo faragonda mirando el gran ventanal

¿Pero los humanos?-contesto rápidamente bloom

Los humanos se están destruyendo ellos mismo-Griffin

Aun hay hadas en la tierra, ellas existen aun ay magia allí-dijo flora

Las hadas de la tierra han intentado todo por ayudarlos mi querida flora, pero los humanos son tan diferentes, ellas están al tanto de toda la situación-dijo faragonda sin salir de su posición

La tierra será eliminada así como así-dijo Stella

No aun creemos que la tierra tiene posibilidades y es allí donde ustedes intervienen-contesto mirándolas

¿Nosotras?-pregunto layla

Si, antes del toque de queda en magix ustedes fueron a la tierra y conocieron a seis humanos-faragonda

Sí, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver en la misión?-pregunto bloom

Esos humanos dentro de 2 días morirán-contesto Griffin y las chicas les quedaron viendo con cara de espanto

¿Mo…morirán?-pregunto flora al ¿punto del llanto?

Ustedes deben prepararse para salvarlos, roxy la ultima hada de la tierra las ayudara ella será su guía informal en la tierra-dijo sin preocupación Griffin

Exacto ella las ayudara, lo que intenten tamos decirle es que esos seis humanos son especiales tienen un poder oculto y ellos tienen más posibilidades de creer antes que los demás humanos-dijo faragonda

Esta diciendo que debemos ayudarlo a creer ¿en qué?-pregunto tecna

En la magia, el amor y la amistad, ahora que ya lo saben pueden dirigirse a su misión jovencitas y recuerden no tomen el camino fácil…-dijo faragonda

Se hará mas difícil-dijo flora antes de salir con sus compañeras de la habitación

"_No tomen el camino fácil se hará más difícil"_

¿Has pensado algo para sky?-pregunto Griffin

Si sky es problemático, creído, subestimado, y un mujeriego, pero tiene demasiados problemas cree vivir en un mundo que gira a su alrededor su autoestima esta por los pisos, yo creo que la indicada es bloom para esa misión-dijo faragonda sentándose en su despacho

¿Por qué ella?-Griffin sentándose en el asiento al frente de el de faragonda

Bloom es una chica con autoestima, valiente, segura de sí misma, vive en un cuento de "hadas" pero se da cuenta con la realidad y ellos tienen una alianza muy poderosa-termino diciendo tomando un café

¿Brandon?-pregunto Griffin

Brandon es un chico con autoestima muy elevada, vive por las noches no se da cuenta del día, hace deportes lo cual es muy popular y eso refiere…-no termino de decir

Que es un mujeriego hasta la china-termino por ella Griffin

Exacto, pero tiene algo diferente como los demás chicos es hijo único mandado por su padre a cumplir sueños ajenos desde chico el sufrió maltrato físico de su padre, su padre es al cólico, su madre y él se mudaron y su autoestima aun esta por la nubes-termino de decir faragonda

Eso quiere decir que Stella seria la indicada-dijo Griffin

Exacto Griffin-faragonda

¿y timmy?-pregunto nuevamente Griffin

Timmy, timmy es un chico muy inteligente, pero muy reservado sufre de bullying desde pequeño su seguridad es de la puerta de la habitación hacia dentro, sus padres están muy ausentes en su vida es complicado para el elegí a tecna ella encajaría muy bien para esa misión-dijo faragonda

¿Riven, según se es el más complicado de todos?-pregunto Griffin

Riven es un chico que desde muy niño su madre la abandono, es por eso que no confía en las mujeres la utiliza y ya está, el se cree dominable a cualquier situación prácticamente vive solo su padre viaja por el mundo por su trabajo y eso no le interesa y la perfecta para él es musa una chica inigualable e indomable-faragonda

Muy bien faragonda has pensado bien en ese chico ¿y nabu?-pregunto Griffin

Nabu un chico independiente vive solo no cree en la amistad ya que su ultimo amigo se fue con su novia por lo tanto el amor tampoco le sirve de mucho es un chico aventurero sin miedo de estar solo en este caso elegí a layla ella podrá con este chico-dijo tranquilamente faragonda

¿y qué me dices de helia?-pregunto Griffin finalmente

Helia, bueno es un chico encantador que dice si a todo, su padre vive su sueño a través de él, su padre era piloto de fórmula 1 pero por un problema tuvo que dejarlo, sus padres arreglaron un matrimonio para el cuyo este no rechazo porque piensa que sus padres lo dieron todo por el es un forma de agradecérselo-dijo faragonda

¿Y cuál es el problema?-pregunto Griffin

Ese es el problema Griffin, helia no quiere esa vida además sus padres le mintieron todos estoy años, es por eso que la indicada seria flora-dijo faragonda

Tienes todo ejecutado muy bien hecho-dijo Griffin

Con las chicas…

Nuestra primera misión ¿nerviosas?-pregunto bloom

Es una mescla extraña nerviosa, ansiosa y asustada-dijo layla

¿Asustada?-pregunto musa ayudando a Stella con flora aguardar el equipaje de la rubia

Si y si en el intento de salvarlos nos sale mal-dijo layla sentándose junto a tecna

Ni lo digas-dijo flora asiendo fuerza

Es un 23% de posibilidades de que salga mal, ya que hemos entrenado duro para cualquier circunstancia preferible-dijo tecna

Es verdad lo que dice Tec, hagámoslo rápido así será más fácil-dijo la rubio intentando francamente serrar su equipaje

Faragonda dijo que no vallemos por el camino fácil-repitió flora

A ver que las ayudo-dijo bloom ayudándola intento fallido

Después de muchos intentos la maleta de Stella cerró con la ayuda de todas

¿Listas?-pregunto Stella

Si-respondieron todas a la vez

Stella tomo su tridente pronuncio algunas palabras y un portal se abrió delante de ellas

En la tierra:

Vamos Arthur- decía roxy dándoles animo a su perro y luego sintió una ligera brisa-sabes lo que significa eso la misión comenzó están llegando-luego de decir esas palabras se abrió un portal mostrando a seis belleza delante de ella y la rubia grito

Roxy!-

Ho…hola Stella hola chicas!-dijo roxy

Hola!-respondieron las otras cinco-bien comencemos

_Primer día:_

Ok, esta tienda es donde trabajaran-dijo roxy-y cada una tiene su especialidad aquí la tienda se llama love & pet aquí es una veterinaria pero pronto habrá animales mágico-dijo roxy ilusionada

Si acertamos en la misión-dijo Stella viendo algunas cosas de la tienda

Yo se que lo harán bien, confió en ustedes Ho…-dijo revolviendo algo de su bolso- casi me olvido esto son celulares una tecnología antigua para ustedes pero aquí son modernos-dijo entregándoselos- estos son sus horarios de escuela y papeleos que necesiten y recuerden que todas ustedes son mis primas-todas asintieron al comentario de roxy-y sus habitaciones están en la planta alta-

¿Podremos saber de ellos?-pregunto bloom

Si vamos a sentarnos-luego de hacer lo que dijo roxy empezaron a hablar- bloom esta es tu misión se llama sky Eraklyon un joven de 19 años de edad hijo único y su novia es Diaspro-dijo entregándole una foto de el

No está mal-dijo Stella mirando de reojo

Stella tu misión se llama Brandon Escudero hijo único, vive con su madre ya que ella se separo de su padre, estudia artes marciales, futbol americano y natación y lo mas importante no tiene novia-dijo roxy entregándole su foto

No está nada mal-volvió a decir Stella

Musa esta es tu misión su nombre es Riven Ruggiero hijo único su madre lo abandono desde niño y vive con su padre, su novia se llama Darcy-dijo roxy entregándole la foto

Su novia tiene cara de loca-dijo musa viéndola imagen

Tecna esta es tu misión-dijo dándole la imagen-su nombre es Timmy Donnaty, su especialidad arte tecnológica así que os lleváis muy bien, es hijo único sus padres son grandes científicos suramericanos, el prácticamente fue criado por su mucama. Es soltero-dijo roxy

Os veréis tierno juntos-dijo Stella viendo a "timmy"

Cállate-susurro tecna

Layla este es tu misión su nombre es nabu livetto, independiente, no tiene novia y hace deportes extremos-dijo roxy-y por ultimo flora este es tu misio su nombre es helia Costantini, es hijo único sus padres son sobreprotectores tiene su futuro en ruedas el es piloto de fórmula 1, y está comprometido con Krystal ninfi una modelo sabelotodo-termino diciendo

Ok, creo que deberíamos descansar nos espera un gran día mañana-dijo layla


	2. Chapter 2

"Destinados": Día 2

Ok chicas hoy es el día clave y es muy importante-dijo roxy

Más tarde en otro punto de la ciudad…

Autódromos de carreras formula 1

¿Listo helia?-dijo maik

¿No sabes contra quien voy a competir?-dijo helia poniéndose el casco

No lo he visto, pero eso que importa ¿no?, lo importante es que esta es una prueba fijaste en las curva c y d-le dijo maik-recuerda que de piloto de fórmula 1 pasaras a piloto de carreras

Lo sé, lo sé-dijo helia entrando al automóvil

Suerte amigo-le dijo maik yéndose de la pista

Por el otro lado

Flo ¿esta lista?-pregunto roxy atreves del comunicador

Un poco nerviosa es todo-dijo flora, los pilotos se miraron y luego miraron el semáforo

Rojo: 1

Amarillo: 2

Verde: GO!

Y la carrera comenzó

En otro punto de la ciudad…

Escuela de natación, Wáter:

Oh vamos Brandon lo puedes hacer mejor!-grito enrié profesor de natación para los juegos 2013, entrenador de Brandon

Brandon estaba sumergido en la piscina profesional de natación haciendo su mejor esfuerzo

Te quedaras luego de hora!, a ver si sirves para algo!-grito enrié yéndose

Por una ventana del gran sector había una joven muchacha hablando por teléfono

_¿Cómo te va allá?-_

Bien ro, solo que me da unas ganas de matar a ese profesorcito de cuarta-

_Cálmate Stella, hazlo bien-_

Si lose, por cierto como va flora-

_Que te puedo decir que va primera en la tabla de posiciones ok te dejo está llegando la hora concéntrate en tu misión-_

Nos vemos-

En otro punto de la ciudad…

Centro de la ciudad

"_genial en mis vacaciones y persiguiendo a un nene de papa, oh ¿Qué más puedo pedir?" pensaba musa_

Ella estaba persiguiendo a su "misión" que la hiso pasear por toda la ciudad hasta que llego a un edificio

"_jamás me dijeron que pasaría esto"-pensó nuevamente_

Central parkc…

Timmy estaba leyendo unos libros en el parque central de gardenia hasta que percibió a una chica piel blanca, pelo violeta corto que estaba leyendo también pero todo lo saco de sus pensamientos

Ho miren quien está aquí tinita la miedo sita-dijo Jack un joven de 19 años que no para de molestar a timmy desde 2 grado

Pero ellos no sabían que esa bella mujer estaba observando junto a un hombre

¿Listo Klaus?-pregunto tecna

Siempre listo para ayudar a las amigas de mi hija-dijo Klaus estaba vestido como un policía

Debemos esperar-dijo tecna

EN OTRO PUNTO DE LA CIUDAD {YA SE MEDIO CONFUSO}

Hola mi nombre es sky Eraklyon vine a saber qué departamento me tocara al empezar el semestre-

Si señor Eraklyon su departamento es en el ala este del campus departamento A-

¿Pudiera saber quiénes van a hacer mis compañeros?

Eso no se puede es privado señor Eraklyon si me permite-le dijo la secretaria-señorita Bloom Domino-sky vio levantarse de una silla a una joven mujer pelirroja ojos celeste como el cielo-su departamento es en el ala este departamento B-le dijo la secretaria

Gracias-dijo bloom al mirar a sky-hola-dijo muy tímidamente

Hola yo soy sky Eraklyon-dijo sky

Un gusto soy bloom-

Veo que seremos vecinos estaré en el departamento A del ala este-dijo sky

Por los cielos…

Esto es peligroso nabu!-grito una joven morocha dentro del avión

Lo he hecho miles de veces-grito nabu ya por los vientos fuertes no se podría escuchar la voz del otro

A estas alturas el viento es más fuerte-grito la chica

Ja ja yo puedo con todo peligro es mi segundo nombre-dijo nabu tirándose del avión

Nabu! Déjate de bromas, este chico-dijo la morocha

A metros de altura nabu gritaba de emoción pero ya era tiempo de abrir el paracaídas

Ok vamos a planear-dijo nabu al tirar la cinta de abrimiento del paracaídas-que cosa ábrete-pero la cinta se rompió-oh no

Nabu no sabía qué hacer estaba llegando a tierra y su paracaídas no se habría

Esto es espeluznante!-se espero para lo peor solo unos segundos y su vida terminaría

Pista de formula 1…

Curva D aquí vamos-dijo helia

_Firme y correcto helia…-su intercomunicador se corto_

Luego sintió una llanta pincharse y perdía el curso

Sintió golpear con algo y solo dio vueltas el auto daba vueltas

Luego se golpeo la cabeza y sintió calor mucho calor el automóvil estaba en llamas

Apenas podía respirar solo cerro por lo peor

_Mi vida en esto-pensó helia_

El automóvil estallaría en unos segundos

Escuela de Natación- wáter

"_maldito enrié, que venga a nadar el si tanto le gusta"-pensaba Brandon sumergido bajo el agua-"ya es hora de salir"- al nadar para llegar a la superficie_

Sintió un calambre en su pie izquierdo y así pasaron segundos hasta que sintió algo horrible en su garganta la falta de oxigeno

Llevo sus dos manos asía su garganta intentando respirar pero el calambre no paro

Con riven…

Genial esto es lo que quieres lo tendrás-le decía riven a ¿desconocido? Atreves del teléfono

El se encontraba en la azotea del edificio golde de gardenia parado en el extremo exacto

Pero déjala en paz-repitió una vez más

_Solo si te tiras y en el noticiero muestren tu cara tu nana sobrevivirá-_la nana de riven era lo único cercano a una madre que tuvo desde niño

Está bien- solo separo mucho más en el extremo y estaba decidido al cual sería su final esta tarde

Podía ver a la gente circular por las veredas y los coches como si nada pasara

Parecían hormigas

Central parkc…

¿Cuándo paso? Timmy corría por todo el parque, era perseguido por Jack y su pandilla

No sé qué es lo que querían, ni porque, pero ese chico si tenía un problema grave

Timmy tenía ya varios moretones en la cara había sido interceptado por varios amigos de Jack

¿Sabes porque tinita?, porque tienes una familia ejemplar, huequito, y eres un tarado, y sabes que me gusta lastimar a los luser como voz tinita-decía Jack revisando su mochila-¿Qué es esto?-decía Jack mirando a timmy que estaba agitado

Es mío lo necesito -decía timmy sin aliento

Uh la nenita es asmático, pobrecito sabes que no te lo daré, PUDRETE TINITA!-decía Jack

Pero timmy ya no le importaba y cada vez sentía sus ojos más pesados le faltaba ese oxigeno tan preciado por el

"_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Abril {yo xD}: ****hola a todos, yo estaba tranquilamente buscando fanfic de FxH y encontré "Destinados" y dije mi historia me fije y 6 "REVIEWS" y mi cara quedo en WTF¿? Porque la última vez que revise tenía 3, me sorprendí y me asuste cuando leí que decía mátalos o que se mueran y luego *cara de alivio* quiero agradecer a: los Reviews**

**MVVA****: oh genial! Gracias y claro que lo continuo… una rosa ~**

**Michel95: *****cara sorprendida* me asuste ^.^ {y si creo que llegaran {soy malota} MxR son mi segunda pareja favorita para ti te dedico esta cap.**

**50ShadesOfShit:**** *a punto de llorar* de todos los comentarios el tuyo casi me da ataque al corazón xD, yo también los quiero vivos, gracias por tu reviews**

**TsukihimePrincess:**** aclaración, no cambiaron la apariencia {5 temp.} si es corredora de formula 1 *sorprendente* hay que utilizar la imaginación y gracias por bancarme:$**

**Quería decir que se me acaban las vacaciones *ojos lagrimosos* mi perra tuvo 2 cachorritos *contenta* uno se llama Chimuelo Patapez y me podrían ayudar con un nombre para una cachorrita? Que no se Alma, Sol, Cielo, Blanquita y Mora, estoy bipolar y para colmo es AGOSTO! Mesas de exámenes *atormentada* es el momento por el cual es profesor vs alumnos esa si es una GUERRA DE TITANES! Ja**

**Artemisa{P.I}:**** bipolar, loca y chistosa salió**

**Abril:**** cállate *tirando una almohada***

**Artemisa:**** no!**

**Abril:**** eres imaginaria lalalala! *puff desapareció* de verdad estoy chiflada halo ultimo es que cada capítulo de hoy en adelante será narrado por dos parejas este cap. es de la pareja FxH y MxR dos amores completamente diferentes. Nos vemos IMPORTANTE WINX CLUB NO ME PERTENECE {ojala fuera así}**

"**¿Estoy en el cielo?":**

**Autódromo de formula 1{Pov flora}**

Estaba concentrada en aquellas curvas que me olvide de mi "misión" _"Soy un mounstro" _pensé y lo vi el automóvil hecho pedazos y salía humo por su motor, estábamos lejos de la parada de reparo

Agarre pise freno di reversa rápidamente para llegar cerca de él, frene delante suyo había humo, Salí del automóvil y me saque el casco mucho humo empecé a toser y casi no veía.

Pero ahí estaba dentro del automóvil lo saque como pude eran segundo y el automóvil ardería en llamas y el humo se hacía más negro cada segundo, el era pesado aun no lo había sacado del auto…

Puse mi fuerza y con un poco de magia pude sacarlo de allí lo lleve 3 metros lejos del automóvil lo recosté en el suelo que al girar un ruido fuerte escuche

Pum! **{lo sé meno escena}**

Me concentre en mi "misión" le tome el pulso y no sentía

"_por la barba de nereus por favor"_

Empecé a hacerle primeros auxilios

1, 2, 3…-decía en susurros, le tapaba la nariz y le daba respiración boca a boca y sentí sus labios aun estaban cálidos y eran dulces _"en que piensas"_- vamos-decía una y otra vez golpeado su pecho- una vez más 1, 2, 3…- Y lo volvía a hacer vi de reojo que su equipo estaba corriendo hasta donde estábamos nosotros- Vamos helia tu puedes…-susurre- **1, 2, 3… vamos**- Y volvía a darle aire- vamos tu puede- y al fin llegaron su equipo, su amigo maik creo que era me miro sorprendido

Vamos amigo tu puedes-decía maik al arrodillarse junto a nosotros

Vamos… 1, 2, 3…-gritaba segundo a segundo mi ojos estaban cristalinos cuando volvía tomar su pulso estaba nulo _"no lo permitiré"_- yo se que tu puedes…una vez mas, 1,2, 3…-y esta vez hice mayor fuerza y allí sentí su pulso y solo sonreí

**{pov helia}**

Sentí algo cálido sobre mis labios y escuche varios susurros sentí mi ojos pesados y sin falta de aire.

Abrí mis ojos y vi a una bella mujer de ojos verdes y pelo castaño que me miraba parecía un ángel

¿Estoy en el cielo?-pregunte ella me sonrió y luego vi a maik

Amigo! Gracias al cielo que susto nos diste-grito maik abrazándome

Auch, cuidado-me levante para sentarme y sentí un dolor de cabeza

Cuidado te hiciste una leve cortadura en la frente-me dijo esa bella mujer

Ven amigo te vamos a llevar a los vestidores-dijo maik al ayudarme junto a Carlos nuestro mecánico a levantarme

Ya en los vestidores…

No es nada solo trate de no lastimarse de nuevo y nada de dolores de cabeza-dijo el doctor antes de irse

Te salvaste ¿Qué te dije de la curva D?-me reprocho maik

Que tenga cuidado-

Suerte que estaba esa hermosa chica para asistirte y ayudarte-dijo maik mirando el techo

¿por cierto quién es?-pregunte

Ella es contra quien compitáis-me sorprendí ¿una mujer?-si yo también tenía esa misma cara, su nombre es flora limphea prima de roxy recuerdas la chica de la primaria ¿a que saben sus labios?-me pregunto maik

¿su..Sus labios?-

Si ella es la que te dio respiración cierto que estaba inconsciente te perdiste de tanta belleza-dijo maik-entiendo porque preguntaste si estabas en el cielo parece un ángel

Si es muy hermosa, debería agradecerle-me levante dispuesto a irme

Esta aun en los talleres ve y agradécele a tu ángel-dijo maik antes de irme

Cállate-

Camine hasta los talleres y allí estaba ella mirando su automóvil parece estar hablándole o algo así estaba concentrada aun tenía su uniforme aun así era completamente bella **{imagen de uniforme de flora perfil} ¿**por que tenia la corazonada de que la conocía?

"_reacciona estas comprometido"_

He…disculpa-

Ella se giro esos ojos son hermosos verdes, como la naturaleza como el planeta

¿sí?-eso me saco de mis pensamientos

¿tú eres flora limphea?-

Si un gusto pero dime solo flora-respondió dándome la mano que con gusto correspondí-tú debes ser helia Costantini-dijo con una sonrisa

Si pero solo helia-le respondí-quisiera agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi

No fue nada en verdad, tu también hubiese hecho lo mismo si fuera al revés-respondio con total sincerida

Si lo hubiera hecho-respondi

Flora debemos irnos-dijo una chica acercándose tenia pelo violeta claro con puntas castañas casi rubias y era de la misma estatura de flora yo la conocía-hola helia

Hola roxy-respondí

Ok, nos vemos pronto helia-flora se acerco y me beso la mejilla-hasta luego-dijo al irse

**#AmoresDiferentes**

{pov musa}

El estaba allí se iba a tirar de un edificio de 45 pisos!

_-reacciona-_escuche a mi subconsciente-_piensa!_-

No lo pensé mas y me dirigí hacia él no lo pensé dos veces lo agarre del hombro justo en el momento en que se balanceo y lo empuje asía tras

¿Estás bien?-le pregunte

El era de pelo violeta oscuro al igual que sus ojos y me miro con enfado

Que haces idiota!-grito

Salvarte-respondí

Metete en tu v…-no termino de responderme porque le sonó el celular

"_idiota será él ni gracias meda"_

¿sí?...¿maría está contigo?...Ho gracias al cielo…parece que me jugaron una broma de mal gusto…la pagaran…ok…chau-escuche decir a mi "misión"-¿tu nombre?

¿he?-

¿Cuál es tu nombre o eres sorda?-giro al verme

No, no soy sorda mi nombre es musa melodía-respondí

Un gusto mi nombre es riven-respondió con media sonrisa

_¿Qué se cree después de tratarme así?_

Lo siento estaba alterado-aun tenía su mirada en mí, me ¿está mirando el cuerpo?

Intentar suicidarte –le dije con una sonrisa de lado-eres un idiota

Intente tirarme por una gran causa-me respondió

Una causa o burla-

No te tengo porque contar-me dijo antes de irse

_-Idiota-_

**#AmoresDiferente ¿lo ven?**

**Son las 04:19 am en argentina y yo escribiendo alabado sea mi cerebro**

**Michel95: si lo sé el próximo de ellos será para ti**

El próximo es SxBran y TxT

Espero que le allá gustado son 1.269 palabras pronto **#SinMemoria y #LaPrincesaEncontrada**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**¿reviews?**

**By: rousse**


	4. Chapter 4

**Estoy empezando a escribir son las 08:40 am hoy 28/07, hoy subí un cap. De destinados a las 04:19 y ¿Qué va?, no he dormido nada desde entonces. **

**Y de más otro capítulo esta es de SxBran y TxT**

**¿Haber que me saldrá? Espero que os guste como el anterior**

**Gracias por su reviews a:**

**TsukihimePrincess****: yo también le hubiera pegado a riven un buen cachetazo, patada en los h* y una piña en su lindo rostro, hasta yo me sorprendí de su actitud más adelante sabrán porque paso lo que casi paso ¿?.Gracias**

**50ShadesOfShit:**** me alegro que te allá gustado, yo también imagine esa escena es tan *chistosa* tan solo imaginarlo y espero que este cap. Te guste y Gracias por tu reviews**

**Yo pienso que escribo con más sentido y otras cosas cuando estoy dormida ¿no creen?**

**Todo por mi muela mala es ella muela mala me hace sufrir *enojada y llorona* soy una bipolar os bien los dejo con el finc recuerden que el próximo es de LxN y un poco de BxSKY**

**En este mismo momento estoy estudiando por eso tarde en subirlo *mesas de exámenes agosto***

**¿Eres un Ángel? Ya me morí:**

**Escuela de natación {pov Stella}**

Vi que Brandon no salía de la piscina y salían pequeñas burbujas de la respiración cada vez menos frecuente y eso me preocupo_ -para eso estoy aquí-_

Corrí, me tire a la piscina y me escabullí dentro del agua no podría ver con naturalidad pero gracias a mi sirenix podría ver algo_-al menos-_

Lo encontré inmóvil subí a la superficie cogí mas aire baje asía él y le di el aire, respiración boca a boca y no respondía lo agarre por la cintura yendo asía la superficie.

Su cuerpo es pesado es por eso que utilice un poco de magia, lo lleve hasta la plataforma y empecé a escuchar su latido completamente nulo estaba pálido.

_-ayúdenme quédate conmigo-_

Le hiso primeros auxilios y no respondía

**{pov brandon}**

Era una sensación extraña ¿estaba en el cielo? ¿Me arrepiento de algo?

Si de todo-

Sentí frio en mi cuerpo, y luego algo suave toco mis labios, no sé que era pero era dulce y cálido

Sentí mi garganta arder como si fuera que tengo algo atorado

Y es ahí cuando reaccione me levante de golpe intentando respirar buscando aire a toda costa y lo conseguí _–por poco-pensé_ y me volví a recostar al cual hice había una mujer al lado mío

Tenía cabello rubio y sus ojos miel amarillento, era completamente bella, jamás había visto una criatura tan bella **{lo sé yo también :D } **

¿Eres un ángel? Ya me morí-es lo único que pude decir

Ella me sonrió y allí escuche su hermosa voz estaba hipnotizado por esa mujer- quisiera pero no aun estas en la tierra-me dijo con una sonrisa

Gracias-respondí

De nada, debería llamar a una enfermera para que te revise no será que te enfermes-me dijo pero yo no quería

No es necesario estoy bien gracias-le dije al levantarme y ella me ayudo su perfume era dulce y refrescante olía a frutilla paraíso – ¿_eso existe?-pensé_

Igual deberías darte un vuelta allí, no me quedare tranquila sino-me dijo mirándome a los ojos

Ok solo para que te quedes tranquila ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte sentándome en la barranca y ella hiso lo mismo

Mi nombre es Stella Solaria ¿y el tuyo?-

Brandon Escudero un gusto y ¿entrenas aquí?-

Desde hoy en adelante si, mi entrenadora es Morgana ¿la conoces?-me pregunto

Si, su hija y yo íbamos a primario juntos creo que se llamaba ro…-no pude termina la frase ya que ella respondió

Roxy si lose es mi prima-me respondió con una sonrisa

¿Tu prima?-

Si-luego sonó su teléfono y respondió- ¿he?...si bloom…ok si termine…estoy acá con una amigo…iré allá inmediatamente…el B o el A…ha si nos vemos luego bloom chau-

¿Quién es bloom?-

Mi hermana-me dijo-en realidad somos adoptadas-_mentirosa pensó Stella_-somos 6 todas mujeres esta Flora, Layla, Musa, Tecna, Bloom y yo-

Son muchas en verdad ¿todas de tu misma edad?-

Si, lo siento Brandon debo irme adiós-me dio un beso en la mejilla y marcho_ te volveré a ver_

**{pov tecna}**

Llegue justo a tiempo antes de que timmy tenga un ataque respiratorio ahora estábamos en el hospital "El cruce" de gardenia

Vi el teléfono de timmy un galaxy 5.0 negro, y busque un numero en especial y encontré el de su madre "Mía Donnaty" y marque su numero

_¿Hola tim?_

Hola señora Donnaty mi nombre es tecna zenith una amiga de su hijo

_Una amiga de mi hijo eso si es una noticia digo ¿ha sucedido algo?_

Tecna se mordió el labio- en realidad si señora Donnaty mire yo la llame porque timmy tuvo un accidente

_¿Accidente! Como esta, en donde!?_

Tranquilícese por favor la llame para que esté al tanto de todo creo que es lo justo, el está bien despertara en media hora estamos en el hospital el cruce de gardenia el que corta en la avenida florida y la torre. Y respeto al accidente…-sentí una mano llamándome gire y era timmy estaba despierto y me negaba con la cabeza- le quisieron robar no sufrió heridas graves-

_Iré lo más pronto que pueda_

Ok, nos vemos-respondí cortando-¿Cómo estás?

Bien y gracias por no decirle la verdad-el estaba acostado en una camilla

No es nada ¿pero puedo preguntar por qué?-dije sentándome a su lado

Ok tu eres la que me salvo después de todo y agradécele a tu tío de mi parte-

Lo hare-respondí

Mis padre jamás están en casa eso implica que prácticamente vivo solo, esta mi nana mariza pero ella tiene familia y debe irse debes en cuanto, con respecto al brabucón su nombre es Jack Paterson me persigue desde 2 grado porque dice que tengo un familia y futuro ejemplar viendo que es todo lo contrario-respondió timmy con la mirada baja

Jack debe tener problemas en su casa por su actitud representada en lo que he visto-

**Ok esto es por hoy 28/07 a las 05:21 pm aun no he dormido nada! No sé que tengo **

**ULTIMO MOMENTO MVVA GRACIAS POR TU REVIEWS! LO ACABO DE LEER :) **

**Espero que os allá gustado, ahora viene el de LxN y un poco de BxSKY**

**Cosa divertida que paso hace 2 minutos, mi hermano por molestarme se cayó-mi estado *cagándome de la risa* eso fue divertido casi me hiso llora**

**Ok esto es todo ¿por hoy? Depende todo está en sus manos**

**¿reviews?**

**By: Rousse**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello si blabla me jaquearon la otra cuenta**

**_Destinado: humanos ¿Cómo …?_**

Gr…gracias por todo –

No fue nada estabas en aprietos y yo solo te ayude como cualquier ciudadana normal-

Nabu livetto!-grito una muchacha morena-eres irritante

Cálmate primita déjame presentarte ella es mi prima Ángela livetto esta dama que está aquí es layla Andros-dijo nabu presentándolas

Un gusto-dijeron al mismo tiempo

**Campus…**

¿Quién es Stella?-me pregunto sky el había escuchado mi conversación con ella

Es…-_piensa bloom piensa_-mi hermana

Bloom!-escuche gritar mi nombre gire y eran Stella, flora y musa que por cierto la ultima no estaba en buen día

Stella!-grite estábamos en los pasillos de los departamentos

Shh y dejen de gritar-nos reprocho flora

Lo sentimos-dijimos a la vez

¿y él?- pregunto musa a sky

Me había olvidado el es sky nuestro vecino-bloom

Mucho gusto conocer tan bellas señoritas-hizo reverencia-para ser hermanas no se parecen-dijo mirándonos a mí y Stella

Somos adoptadas-respondió flora

Si perdón mi descortesía mi nombres Stella ellas son musa y flora somos 6 hermanas faltan tecna y layla-contesto Stella con una sonrisa

Nos vemos luego sky-dijimos a la vez al entrar al departamento

Este año será interesante-susurro sky

Adentro…

¿y comentarios?-pregunto bloom

Es un idiota-respondió rápidamente musa

Cuenta mas-dijo Stella nos habíamos sentado en el living

Está bien mi misión se iba a suicidar por una broma telefónica.-m

¿Bullying?-pregunto flora sirviéndonos te

No secuestro no paso a mayores lo salve y ni las gracias me dio-m

Hay que darle una patada-respondió Stella

¿Stella tu misión?-b

No me aquejo es muy bonito-s

¿flo?-b

Bien jamás pensé que sería buena en las carreras-

**Campus…patio**

Eso es lo que paso-decía layla caminando al revés

Un buen comienzo-roxy

Pero layla tropezó con alguien

fíjate por dónde vas idiota-

¿Darcy?-roxy ayudando a layla junto a tecna

Amiguita tuya tenía que ser-

Mitzi-roxy

Vámonos no perdamos tiempo con unas hipócritas-

Os no valéis la pena perdéis tiempo-

Diaspro, Krystal tanto tiempo-roxy

Si estábamos tan tranquilas-mitzi

Solo una cosa roció -Darcy

Su nombre es roxy-tecna

Como sea-dijo mirándola con desprecio-no te metas en nuestro camino hadita

**Chan chan**

**By:ROUSSE**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, esta semana estoy muy ocupada pido perdón por no poder actualizar tan seguido, estoy tratando de seguir a la corriente con "Sin Memoria" que por suerte lo estoy logrando responderé a los siguientes reviews:**_

_**Michel123: si es algo parecido.**_

_**Quiero avisarles que esta historia tiene un aire musical, habrá muchos personajes así que cualquier duda estoy para servirles **_

_**Conociéndonos:**_

Love & pets…

¿Cuándo abriremos la tienda?-roxy

Esta fin de semana no te preocupes roxy-le dijo flora con ese aire maternal-estamos listas!

Somos tres-dijo musa entrando a la habitación

Sumamos dos más en total cinco-dijo tecna entrando junto a layla

Seis –bloom

Stella no tenemos todo el día!-gritaba musa

Ya vale estoy aquí recuerden que…-

La belleza necesita tiempo-dijeron las demás en coro al luego echarse a reír

No veo lo gracioso-dijo Stella dándose la vuelta aparentando su enfado

Vamos Stella es una broma-bloom

Vale veamos cómo están mis modelos favoritas-dicho estos todas formaron fila frente a Stella

Flora llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con flores rosas dibujadas una chaqueta de jin color verde al igual que sus zapatos, el pelo suelto con unas mechas hacia delante

Musa tenía una calza negra una remera de tirante azul con símbolo de sol en música sus zapatos eran del mimo tono que la remera además tenía un saquito negro que le llegaba a la cintura y su pelo suelto

Bloom tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta una manga larga suelta de color celeste y un corazón de rojo, un chupín y unas botas de celeste

Layla tenía el pelo suelto una maculosa azul con una chaqueta deportiva gris con una w como incitativa también un chupín gris junto u nos zapatos de un negro claro

Roxy tenía puesto un short blanco no tan corto con una blusa con flecos tenia dibujado una patita de perro y unos mocasines marroncitos el pelo atado con unos mechoncitos en la cara

Tecna tenía una musculosa suelta con botones y un saquito finito y un tres cuarto, y zapato con punta

Y por ultimo Stella tenía el pelo suelto con una camisa manga larga, y un chupín, zapato de punta y una bufanda de seda fina

Perfectas-grito Stella-go!

Se fueron caminando ya que la universidad quedaba cerca

Necesitamos un auto- decía stella

Ya stella un poco de caminata no hara mal-layla

Flora-lentamente se asercaba a su amiga-

¿Qué sucede stella?-flora

A ti no te dieron una camioneta-stella

Si, me la dieron por las dudas porque me miras asi-le respondía esta al ver los ojitos de su amiga

Por favor-bloom

No, me lo dieron para usarlo con responsabilidad-flora

Flora tiene razón yo estuve con ella cuando le dieron la camioneta italiana siglo xx-tecna

Por favor flo por esta vez-stella

Si además he oído que esa camioneta cuida el ambiente-musa

Musa tu también –layla

Lo siento esta vez no tengo ganas de caminar –musa

Ok, levanten la mano quien no quiere caminar-dec8a stella al ver que todas levantaban la mano menos flora y layla

Ok solo fijen que nadie nos vea-flora saco un pequeño interruptor al tocarlo de ella salió una luz y apareció una camioneta verde manzana con tres puertas de cada lado amplia por dentro con babul incluido…

#Continuara


	7. Las clases van a comenzar

_**Si otra vez madame Rousse para serviles, primero quiero agradecer y contestar a:**_

_**Camuusmiler27:**_** ah gracias, y claro cariño habrá más de StellaXBrandon olvídate será algo ahff**

_**MVVA:**__** mi fiel y más grande seguidora, TKM gracias por comentar y leer: D**_

_**Habrá una que otra canción pero en fin los dejo leer…**_

_**DESTINADOS:**_

Mientras en el auto, flora arranco puso en tercera y dio marcha

El orden iba así conductora: flora, co-conductora: layla, atrás iba, bloom en la derecha, Stella en la izquierda, roxy en el medio, detrás de ella iban musa y tecna.

Musa canta algo-pidió layla

:Musa:

_Otra vez las clases van a comenzar, hay muchos sueños por alcanzar, el verano termino…_

_Un nuevo año va a empezar, hay nuevos desafíos "ya se me va el corazón"_

:Tecna:

_Ya no puedo esperar, hay mucho que aprender eso me llena de emoción…_

:Stella y Bloom:

_Hay una ilusión, dentro de cada corazón este año puede ser mejor…_

: LAS CUATRO:

_Otra vez las clases van a comenzar, hay muchos sueños que alcanzar el verano término…_

(Pov general)

En el campus había una gran ola masiva de alumnos averiguando sus horarios, clases, dormitorios, y algunos que otros charlando como este grupo de amigos, integrantes de futbol americano…

:Maik:

_De nuevo estoy acá, de nuevo geografía, historia y matemática. No vayas a olvidar lo bueno que es encontrarse con nuestras fanáticas…_

En otro lugar se encontraban reunidas las porristas de la escuela…

: Isabel:

_Me quiero enamorar, tal vez el chico de mis sueños, voy a conocer…_

: Krystal:

_Hay tanto que estudiar no creo que haya tiempo, no vas a poder…_

_: _Mitzi:

_Acabo de llegar y ya están comentando lo linda que soy…_

_: Darcy: __**(si esa bruja también canta *escalofríos*)**_

_No sé si eso es verdad, Porque parece que esta vez nadie se fija en voz…_

Y eso era verdad, nadie pero absolutamente nadie le prestaba atención a las porristas este año, ya que todos los hombres del campus (incluyendo profesores) no apartaban la mirada de esas siete alumnas nuevas, parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas por lo hermosas que eran si ellas eran nada más ni nada menos que las WINX.

Mitzi fruño el ceño-malditas ¿Quiénes rayos serán?

Amiguitas de roxy la "ardillita" seguro-dijo diaspro

Malditas-susurro Mitzi

(pov Winx)

No se ustedes, pero me siento extraña-dijo flora en un susurro al caminar

Solo, respira y exhala, te acostumbraras-Stella

¿Crees?, todos los hombres del campus nos están mirando, ni hablar del conserje-dijo bloom escondiéndose tras roxy

En un instantes todas paramos porque no escuchamos a musa decir nada giramos lentamente al verla tenía una vena resaltada en su frente

Pervertidos-susurro con enojo

Venimos en son de paz musi-dijo tecna al seguir caminando

Y siguieron caminando, esquivando miradas abusivas, amenazadoras entre otras…

(pov general)

Mira helia, veo "que tu ángel" te persigue-dijo maik a su fiel amigo

¿ángel, De que habla helia?-pregunto Krystal que se acercaba a ellos con su equipo de porrista

De nada, solo cosas incoherentes-dijo helia al darle un beso en la mejilla a su "novia"

Eso espero-susurro Krystal

Si la misma Krystal ninfi, líder del grupo de las porristas denominadas "reinas"

¿alguien ha visto a Riven?-pregunto Darcy

No, ese anda desaparecido-dijo Brandon el capitán y medio campista del equipo de futbol americano denominados **(ayúdenme a elegir un nombre que no sea "los especialistas")**

Brandin -Mitzi tratando de acercarse a el…

No confundas Mitzi-dijo al irse- reunión a las 14:00 los quiero a todos allí

Si, capitán-burlo maik-eh!? Aguarda!

¿Qué quieres?-dijo con voz fría y malévola

Hay alumnas nuevas, recuerda una salvo a helia-dijo maik sin prestarle atención y un palmazo en la cabeza-auch! Oye! ¿Qué hice?

Andar de boca suelta-respondió helia con una vena en la frente

¿Te salvo? …¿Cuándo, quien, como, donde?-pregunto celosamente Krystal

La de pelo cas…-maik no pudo terminar ya que alguien le había tirado un balo americano en la cara y se había caído del otro lado del banco donde se encontraba sentado

Riven!-Darcy rápidamente se levanto para plantarle un beso a su novio **(simplemente me metí para decir –guacala)**

Oye! Tu también-maik se había levantado acariciando su enorme chichón en la cabeza

Andas boca floja, así que es mejor callar-dijo Riven tan fríamente

Ok, ¡¿tan solo eso querías decirme?!-pregunto Brandon

¿he?, si-maik

Espero que esas chiquillas nuevas no te valgan el partido-Brandon

No, señor eso no pasara-dijo maik levantándose al modo ejercito

Eso está mejor-dijo al irse

Me salve-maik

Solo por esta vez-helia

(Pov Winx)

Las Winx subían las grandes escaleras, de la universidad, debían ir a la sala de profesores, para ver al decano tutor de ellas…

¿Quién golpea?-pregunto layla poniéndose al lado de la puerta, todas se miraron y luego a bloom

Uf, está bien lo haré-bloom suspiro y toco

Adelante!-se escucho del otro lado, todas entraron era un lugar amplio con flores, lindo aroma, con sillones y computadoras

Ok, ¿Qué necesitan?-dijo el decano entrando por otra puerta no era nada más ni nada menos que…

¡PROFESOR PALLADIUM!-gritaron las jovencitas a lo cual al instante apareció un sierre en su boca

¿Dejaran de gritar?-pregunto el profesor palladium, y todas asintieron y desapareció el sierre de su boca

¿Cómo…es que usted está aquí?-pregunto Stella

Una misión, a lo cual no podre decir, si no son ustedes-palladium sentándose en su escritorio al frente se sentaron tecna y flora las demás estaban paradas

Lo siento me perdí, tiene un espejo muy hermoso-dijo Stella

Stella-reprocharon todas

Ya, bien escucho-Stella

Vengo a cuidar seis almas-palladium-ello son…

Sky, timy, nabu, helia, Riven y Brandon -contesto rápidamente tecna

¿Ustedes son?-pregunto palladium desconcentrado

Sus guardianas-respondió flora

Me alegro que, hayan elegido a mis mejores estudiantes-dijo con orgullo buscando algunos papeles y entregándoselos- bien deben elegir al menos seis materias preferibles

Todas chumearon sus papeles pero se dieron cuenta de una "materia" fuera de si

_teatro musical: integrante 1°-nombre: violet Patterson_

¿Por qué la obra de teatro tiene un solo integrante?-pregunto musa

Ningún alumno se interesa, todos quieren ser porristas o parte del equipo de fútbol, el taller lo deberán cerrar, es una lástima esa chica tiene talento-dijo simuladamente palladium

Las Winx se miraron y luego sonrieron al mirar a su profesor favorito

Lo sabía, espero que den de ayuda-dijo orgullosamente

**MATERIAS:**

_Nombre: Bloom Domino…Edad: 19 años..._

_Materias preferibles: poesía, criaturas Mitológicas, arte culinarios, teatro musical, danza y idiomas_

_Nombre: Stella Solaria…Edad: 19 años…_

_Materias preferibles: criaturas Mitológicas, diseño, teatro musical, idiomas…_

No quiero hacer nada-Stella

Vamos Stella es el primer día-bloom

_Danza y fotografía_

_Nombre: Flora Limphea…Edad: 19 años_

_Materias preferibles: Criaturas Mitológicas, teatro musical, poesía, arte culinario, danza y fotografía_

_Nombre: Musa Melodía…edad: 19 años_

_Materias Preferibles: Criaturas Mitológicas, teatro musical, danza, automotriz, fotografía, deportes_

¿flora, no crees que si te anotas en automotriz estaría helia?-pregunto musa

¿he?, puede ser-respondió

Si quieres puede anotarte en esa actividad extra flora-palladium

Gracias, profesor-flora

_Nombre: Layla Andros…edad: 19 años_

_Materias preferibles: Criaturas mitológicas, Teatro musical, danza, deportes, poesía, Arte culinarios_

_Nombre: Tecna Zenith…Edad: 19 años_

_Materias Preferibles: Criaturas mitológicas, Teatro musical, danza, fotografía, arte tecnológico, Matemáticas avanzadas_

_Nombre: Roxy Magix…Edad: 18 años_

_Materias Preferibles: Criaturas Mitológicas, Fotografía, Teatro Musical, Arte culinario, Danza y Veterinaria_

**CONTINUARA! POR AHORA, ENSEGUIDA O MAÑANA TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**QUIERO DESIROS ALGO ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! PORQUE ALGUNOS ME SIGUEN MANDANDO**

**REWIEVS A LA OTRA CUENTA Y NO LA TENGO**

**LO SIENTP el block mayúscula prendido sorry**

**Ya se la canción era media nose, pero la siguiente tendrá mejor canción es que fue la única que se me ocurrió, luego empieza la divercion!**

**Nos vemos**

**Siamo**

**By: Rousse.W.C**


	8. Misery Business

**Hello! Miren de mi escribiendo a las 06:59 pm en un día 31/ de octubre/ 2013 si damas y caballeros**

_**Feliz Hallowinx a todas las WINXNATICAS/OS :D**_

_**Responderé a los siguientes reviews **_

_**MVVA: **__**Gracias por aun seguir conmigo, muchas gracias por comentar.**_

_**Camuusmiler27: **__**Si es de high School Musical "El Desafío" a mí me encanta esa canción tan solo me hace recordar que llega el verano en "Argentina", Muchas gracias por comentar.**_

_**50ShadesOfShit: **__**Lo siento en verdad, no me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño error, tratare de mejorar cada día mas, gracias por avisarme no volverá a ocurrir, gracias por comentar.**_

_**CeciFanWinx: **__**Ni yo me esperaba a Palladium en verdad fue una gran sorpresa hasta para mi es que no tenía pensado en ponerlo como un personaje secundario pero ya ves a último momento, yo odio a las porristas tranquila que alguien poco a poco le dará su merecido, Gracias por comentar**_

"_**QUE SALGA LO QUE DIOS QUIERA" gracias por comentar y leer a los anónimos salgan del anonimato anímense escribir expresa y relaja ¿creo? En mi opinión si, nos vemos al final del cap.**_

_**DESTINADOS:**_

"_**un comienzo bastante mal"**_

Campus (apartamento de las Winx)

Mientras Flora preparaba la comida con ayuda de Bloom, Tecna averigua más sobre la tecnología de esta especie rara que son los "humanos" con ayuda de Roxy, Layla y Musa estaban componiendo canciones y Stella estaba pintándose las uñas…

Los dormitorios eran así, Bloom y Flora, Musa y Layla, Tecna y Roxy, finalmente una habitación individual para Stella.

¿Ustedes creen que será difícil esta misión?-pregunto Stella que estaba en la sala de estar aun concentrada en sus uñas

Nadie dijo que será fácil Stella- contesto sin interés tecna- tampoco difícil, la tierra está en peligro no debemos distraernos lo máximo posible, las cosas pueden ponerse complicadas en momentos inesperados-

¿Creen que podamos lograrlo?-en ese momento tecna le presto atención al igual que roxy- digo, si llegamos a fallar en esta misión

¿Stella dudas de ti misma?-pregunto bloom que había entrado a la sala para poner la mesa, su buena amiga negó- yo creo que podremos, hemos derrotado a varios villanos para salvar el universo y solas, una batalla mas no sería de mas, y si fallamos será luchando por nosotras y los humanos, por la tierra

Bien dicho bloom-dijo flora entrando con la cena-Chicas la cena está servida

(En otro departamento)

Es como si fuera un regalo divino, esas chicas viven al frente nuestro, ¿si la visitamos?-pregunto maik

No-respondió brandon

Oh vamos no seas frio, si hasta tú te mueres de ganas de verlas-maik

Eres un baboso-dijo riven yéndose

¿Y donde crees que vas?-pregunto brandon

Donde no te interesa-riven

No te develes mañana tenemos clases y practica y esta vez no pasaras desapercibido Ruggiero-brandon

No me mandas-riven finalmente se fue

Esto nos costara el partido de la semana-brandon

No te quejes brandon, tu sabes que riven va a las practicas y tiene un buen rendimiento-le dijo sky para tratar de calmarlo-ten toma sácate los nervios y ansias-dijo entregándole un cerveza

Esto también nos costara el partido-dijo mirándola-pero que va-dijo al tomarla

…

Oye timy, ¿este año te anotaras en el equipo?-pregunto helia

Eh ¿estás loco?, al pisar la cancha ya me noquean-timy estaba con su tablet asiendo el solo sabe lo que hace

No es tan así, tienes las condiciones físicas puedes, en tanto a tu asma le diremos el entrenador para que te ayude-respondió amablemente helia

No gracias y si fuera así, mi lugar es detrás de las bancas-timy

¿Y tu nabu, verdad?-helia

Si, no lo sé aun estoy decidiendo que hacer conmigo mismo-

Al día siguiente…

Todos los alumnos de primero estaban en sus salones, como primero °A14 estaban ya con la materia "Criaturas Mitológicas" en espera del profesor palladium pero aun faltaban 6 seis personas…

Las Winx estaban sentadas de esta manera junto a la ventana:

Bloom y Stella

Tecna y Flora

Layla y Musa

Roxy y Violet **(la chica del teatro que aun no conocen a la perfección)**

¿Aun no vienen?-pregunto Stella

Es lógicamente que aun no-respondió tecna

Aun me siento extraña todos nos miran-dijo flora que estaba al lado de la ventana

Imagínate que están todos en ropa interior yo hacia así en mis discursos de la realeza-respondió bloom que al instante su amiga tenia las mejillas un rosa fuerte

Eso es aun peor-flora

¿Y cómo es tu nombre?-pregunto roxy

Mi nombre es violet, violet Patterson un gusto-dijo en voz baja

El gusto es mío mi nombre es Roxy Magix-respondió- y ellas son Musa melodía y Layla Andros-dijo presentándolas

Un gusto-respondieron ambas

Las de adelante son Tecna Zenith, Flora Limphea, Bloom Domino y Stella Solaria-dijo presentándolas

Un gusto-respondió el cuarteto

Sus apellidos son extraño no son de por aquí es así- respondió aun con voz baja- todos nos miran

Las consecuencias de ser las nuevas-respondió flora-tranquila yo también me siento incomoda-dijo con aire a madre que ella tiene

No es por eso, llaman la atención a los hombres son muy bella-violet

Gracias-respondió Stella

Y las mujeres le tienen odio porque a ellas ya no las miran como a las porristas de allá-dijo simuladamente mostrándolas

Si yo, ya las conozco son Krystal, Darcy, Mitzi, Isabel y Diaspro faltan mas porristas pero son de grados aun más pequeños-roxy

No son muchas, no aceptan a nadie no popular en su grupo-violet

Se callaron al instante que llego el profesor

Vaya veo que otra vez este año los "tigres" aun no han llegado contaremos hasta 10 ¿vale?-dijo palladium sentándose-cuenta regresiva chicos comenzando ¡ya!

10-todos contaban menos las Winx, violet y timy que había llegado antes que el profesor

9-

8-

7-

6-

5-

4-

3-

2-

Y antes del uno entraron los seis faltantes a sus bancos

Señores llegan tarde a mi clase, espero sus respuestas-palladium

No les mentiremos-dijo brandon que sentía varios pesos de mirada sobre el-nos quedamos dormidos

Bueno esa es una respuesta sincera, vayan a sus asientos-palladium

Los chicos se fueron a sentar sin antes no ojear a las "nuevas" más dicho "sus salvadoras"

Bien pasare lista-dijo palladium-Violet Patterson

Presente-respondió la chica

Maik Bastean-palladium

Presente dijo el presidente-respondió el chico

Muy chistoso quiero verte así en los exámenes, Riven Ruggiero-

Presente-respondió secamente

Timy Donnaty-

Presente-t

Brandon Escudero-

Presente-B

Krystal Ninfi-

Presente señor profesor-

Sky Eraklyon-

Presente-S

Darcy Trix-

"_¿TRIX? Acaba de decir Trix"_

Presente-

Nabu Livetto-

Presente-N

Helia Constantini-

Presente

(bla…bla…bla…)

Isabel Agüero-

Presente profe-

Roxy Magix-

Presente-

Todos prestaron atención ya que faltaban solo las "seis alumnas nuevas"

Bloom Domino-palladium

Presente-

Stella Solaria-

Presente-

Flora Limphea-

Presente

Musa Melodía-

Presente

Tecna Zenith-

Presente

Y Layla Andros-

Presente-

Ahora que ya estamos todos, haremos una encuestas, haber dividiré en tres grupo la fila de la pared será el grupo de Eraklyon será el 1, la del medio será el grupo de Agüero el 2, la fila de la pared será el grupo de Domino el 3. Ahora si los capitanes de los grupos contestaran la siguiente pregunta adultamente y racionalmente ¿de acuerdo?-

Si profesor palladium- dijeron todos a coro

¿Creen él Las criaturas Mitológicas llamadas "Hadas"? tienen tres minutos para charla en grupo-

Eso está claro que lo hiso a propósito-dijo tecna a lo bajo aunque con el acuchilleó del salón no se escuchaba mucho

Puede ser que no esté ayudando-respondió flora

¿Tú qué crees violet existen o no?-pregunto directo Stella a lo cual todos miraban expectante

Yo digo… que si, de alguna forma si, se dicen que las hadas cuidan el ambiente la flora y fauna de los planetas-en eso flora sonrió- pero creo que no son tamaños miniaturas mi madre decían que tenían un cuerpo de mujer hermosa, en fin, si eso se comprueba diría que ustedes son hadas-

Al terminar ese contexto todas las chicas se miraron entre sí, tratando de ocultar sus nervios

¿Y ustedes creen que si o no?-pregunto esta vez la chica

Yo digo que si, solo hay que creer en ellas, ¿están de acuerdo?-pregunto bloom

De acuerdo-respondieron todas a la vez

¡Listo! Se acabo el tiempo-dijo alto palladium-grupo 1, Sky ¿Qué determina su grupo?

Mi grupo se determino en empate un 50% si y el otro 50% no-respondió sky

Grupo 2 Isabel ¿Qué determino su grupo?-

Mi grupo niega la existencia de dicha criaturas infames, además si existieran serian totalmente ineptas en sí, las brujas serian mejores-respondió cruelmente

¡SEÑORITA AGÜERO, RESPETE! Acaso no he dicho que deben responder adultamente- el gran profesor sabía que si la dejaba terminar las Winx se enojarían en sí y esto no estaría bueno para su misión

Es nuestra creencia profesor palladium usted no la cambiara-Isabel

Tiene una demora de 1 hora señorita agüero al igual que su grupo, agradézcanle a su compañera no a mi- respondió a la defensiva palladium- grupo 3 señorita bloom ¿Qué opina su grupo?

Mi grupo opina que las criaturas de dicho tema existen, la votación quedo igualitaria un 100% positivo profesor palladium-bloom

Muchas gracias señorita por ser tan amable, entonces esto queda en un empate pero como soy el jurado de la encuesta mi voto es el definitivo-respondió palladium- para mí las "hadas" o "ninfas" como quisiera llamaros existen pero en si no en dicha miniatura como las caricaturas…-en ese instaste toca el timbre de la campana-pueden ir a su almuerzo

Luego hablaremos de eso-dijo musa

¿Violet te quiere sentar con vosotras?-pregunto Stella agarrando sus cosas

No les quiero traer problemas-dijo el chico

No es ningún problema para mí es un honor-dijo flora

Ok, está bien-

Además así nos conocemos mas-respondió musa

Ya sentadas en los comedores

¿Mmm…flora eres vegetariana?-le pregunto violet a flora

Si, está en mis creencias-respondió amablemente comiendo una manzana

Pensaras que soy una asesina-dijo ella viendo su patitas de pollo

En verdad no, yo creo que cada uno tiene sus gustos y los respecto-flora

Bien cuéntanos algo de ti violet-dijo Stella

Ok, mi nombre es violet soy de Gardenia, mi madre murió cuando era niña y he quedado con mi padre, me gusta el teatro musical, el color violeta como mi nombre y odio a las porristas-respondió-¿y ustedes?

Bueno lo aremos breve, nosotras somos hermanas adoptivas, aunque sabemos quienes son nuestros padres, roxy es nuestra prima, mis padres no viven aquí solo los adoptivos, flora es adoptada en ambas partes tiene una hermana menor y un hermano mayor, los padres de bloom no viven aquí pero tiene un hermana mayor, tecna es hija única al igual que layla sus padres tampoco viven aquí, musa perdió a su madre desde chiquita a lo cual ese tema jamás deberás tocar, somos una banda de música denominada "El Club Winx", todas solteras, eso es de nosotras-respondió Stella

Me haces recordar a chatta -respondió melancólicamente flora.-. A mí también

¿Una banda de música, cantan?-pregunto entusiasmada

Cantar de catar sí, pero la profesional es musa-dijo bloom

Aunque bloom es la vocalista del grupo en la mayoría de las canciones diremos que comparten el puesto-respondió tecna

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock._

Vieron que venían las porristas hacia ellas

Miren niñas las nuevitas y la frikitona-dijo Darcy

Oye más respeto que nadie te llamo-respondió a la defensiva musa

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile_.

¿Me estás haciendo frente?-pregunto Darcy

Si es lo que considera si-respondió musa

Solo venimos a dejar un regalo-Isabel agarro el yogur de violet y se lo volcó encima de la cabeza

Y así las porristas se fueron riendo

Les dije que le traería problemas-dicho esto violet salió corriendo del lugar

Violet! Chicas iré por ella no quedéis de manos cruzadas-dijo flora al irse

Iré con ella-dijo tecna- ¿vienes roxy?

No, flora dio permiso para que no nos quedemos quieta ay que hacer algo-respondió roxy

Hagan lo que hagan tengáis cuidado-

Ok-respondieron todas

¿Musa alguna idea?-pregunto layla aun estaban sentadas, miro a su amiga que estaba mirando a las porristas

Ojo por ojo diente por diente-respondió musa agarrando un yogur.

_¡Whoa!, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

se fue caminando con las chicas hasta la mesa de las porristas que se estaban riendo pero barios alumnos a su alrededor estaban firmando porque vieron la intención de la chica "nueva"

Musa fue directo a la mesa junto a Stella cada una llevaba un pote de yogur

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

¿Qué quiere?-pregunto diaspro que estaba frente a ella

Nada, solo le vinimos a dar un regalito-contesto Stella

Musa le tiro yogur a Darcy y Stella además de yogur le había tirado mayonesa a Isabel

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they want it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

¡Idiota! ¿Qué has hecho?¡-grito Isabel

Tu merecido bebe…-dijo Stella al darse la vuelta junto a musa- ha me olvidaba la mayonesa hace bien al cuero cabelludo solo te aviso lo dejas natural no fantasioso o lo que sea ese color-dicho esto se fueron asía donde estaban flora y tecna

_It just feels so._

_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._

**#Continuara…**

**e.e? como lo hice? Habrá más peleas?, no lo se**

**La canción es de **_**Paramore Misery Business**_

**esa canción es perfecta para ese momento**

**Son las 09:27 p.m aun Hallowinx Feliz Halowinx!**

**Son 2.400 palara el capitulo el más largo que hice XD**

**Nos vemos luego no olviden el reviews**

**SIAMO…**

**By: Rousse. W. C**


End file.
